


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by prouvaireafterdark



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Did I mention dirty talk?, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: When Michael asked Alex if he wanted to come to the Drive-In with him, he’d had a whole plan. He’d brought Alex’s favorite candy, had a cooler full of the bougie beer Alex drinks in the bed of his truck, and he’d even parked in the back, far from prying eyes in case Alex could be persuaded to let him get to third base. They would have a nice evening out as a couple and then go back to Alex’s place to fuck each other’s brains out. Michael had it all worked out.What he hadn’t anticipated, though, was that he would find himself shoved up against the driver’s side door with Alex enthusiastically riding his thigh barely ten minutes into the movie—not that he’s fucking complaining about it.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 33
Kudos: 247





	Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> When an anon comes to me, asking for a fic where Alex rides the shit out of Michael's thigh and Michael runs his mouth like only he can, what am I do to but oblige?

When Michael asked Alex if he wanted to come to the Drive-In with him, he’d had a whole plan. He’d brought Alex’s favorite candy, had a cooler full of the bougie beer Alex drinks in the bed of his truck, and he’d even parked in the back, far from prying eyes in case Alex could be persuaded to let him get to third base. They would have a nice evening out as a couple and then go back to Alex’s place to fuck each other’s brains out. Michael had it _all_ worked out.

What he hadn’t anticipated, though, was that he would find himself shoved up against the driver’s side door with Alex enthusiastically riding his thigh barely ten minutes into the movie—not that he’s fucking complaining about it.

Michael returns Alex’s kiss hungrily, shoving his soft leather jacket off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor before he pulls him closer, fingers sliding up the back of Alex’s shirt.

Everything about Alex right now—his kisses, his grip on the front of Michael’s shirt, the low, hurt noises coming from the back of his throat—exudes urgency and desperation like Michael has never seen. He’s always been so in control, even when they’re having sex, that seeing Alex lose himself like this is making Michael’s head swim.

Alex’s lips are hot and slick against his own, driving him slowly insane. Michael can’t help but reach down to palm Alex’s ass, urging his hips to work harder against his thigh. Alex whimpers into his mouth when he squeezes his cheeks and Michael can’t think of a single fucking reason why he shouldn’t slip his fingers down the back of Alex’s jeans, so that’s exactly what he does.

They both moan the second his fingers touch silicone.

“ _Alex_ ,” Michael groans, heat flooding through him. He presses hard on the base of the plug inside Alex and makes him keen, his hips twitching forward that much faster, and it’s so fucking obscene Michael thinks he could come just from watching it. “You’ve been wearing this all night?”

“Yeah,” Alex nods. “Wanted to be ready for you later, but _fuck_ , feels so fucking good.”

Michael is going to die. Alex is going to kill him.

“Do you have any lube?” he asks, but Alex shakes his head.

“Wasn’t planning on letting you _fuck me in your truck_ with half of Roswell over there,” Alex complains, still grinding down against him.

“Well you’re the one that climbed in my lap the second I cut the engine,” Michael shoots back, running his finger around where Alex is stretched by the silicone.

“The ride here was a lot harder to sit through than I thought it would be,” Alex explains with a gasp. “Fuck, Michael, _please_ ,” he begs.

“God, you really need to come, don’t you,” Michael breathes, watching him writhe on his thigh.

Alex’s brow is drawn tight as he nods frantically. “Yeah, fuck, I do.”

“S’okay, baby, come on,” Michael answers, taking his hand out of the back of his pants to tug him closer by the hips. “Just keep riding me, baby, just like this.” Alex’s hips keep moving, flush against Michael’s stomach while he grinds his ass down on his thigh in a way Michael’s sure has the plug rubbing right up on his sweet spot. His own cock fucking _aches_ , but all of his focus is on Alex’s pleasure right now. “Shit, I’m gonna fuck you so good later.”

Alex drops his forehead to Michael’s and moans.

“You want that? You want me to fuck you?” Michael asks him, and Alex nods, his eyes slipping closed. “Come on, look at me, baby,” Michael purrs. “Wanna hear you say it.”

Alex opens his eyes and it’s dark in his truck, but Michael can see his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are practically black.

“You can tell me, can’t you?” Michael urges him. “How do you want it when I give it to you later?”

“Want you to hold me down,” Alex gasps, and like the floodgates have opened he continues, “Fuck, make me take it, Michael, want you to make me take it, you know I can.”

Michael moans sharply at the mental image, leans forward to bite Alex’s bottom lip between his teeth before licking into his mouth.

“God, Alex, you’re so fucking hot,” Michael pants when they part.

He unzips Alex’s jeans and gets his cock out, thumbing through the moisture weeping from his slit. He shoves the edge of his own shirt up higher on his chest with his free hand. He doesn’t quite jerk Alex off, just holds him tight and lets Alex fuck his fist with every rock of his hips.

“Come on, keep going,” Michael encourages him. “Wanna see that pretty cock come all over me, wanna watch you—”

Alex gasps as he comes, shooting hard against Michael’s stomach, the head of his cock dragging against his skin, slick with his own release. Michael licks his way back into Alex’s mouth, swallowing every whimper as Alex continues to ride his thigh until he’s utterly spent.

Michael pulls away and looks down between them at where he’s still holding Alex’s cock, at where he’s streaked with white. He uses his thumb and forefinger to squeeze the last drop of come from Alex’s cock before he licks his hand clean, arousal flaring hot inside him at the taste.

He uses his powers to grab a napkin from the cup holder and wipes his stomach clean before he pulls his shirt back down. His brain a little less wrecked, Alex kisses him on the lips and moves to drop to his knees on the tight space in front of him.

“Uh uh, baby,” Michael shakes his head, drawing him back up.

“Why not?” Alex asks, reaching between them to feel how hard Michael still is. “You didn’t come.”

“And I’m not gonna,” Michael answers, stilling Alex’s hand and leaning in close. “Not til I’m inside you.”

Alex swallows and licks his lips. “Do we have to stay until the end of the movie?”

Michael laughs, a little hysterical. “Absolutely fucking not.”

As they drive back to Alex’s house, windows down to air out the heavy scent of sweat and sex, some emo band from the mid-aughts Alex loves blasting through his stereo, Michael can’t help but consider their second go at the Drive-In an unmitigated success.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
